


Prince's Pilot Preparations

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Prince Finn, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Finn is nervous. Poe is there.





	Prince's Pilot Preparations

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Poe looked up from his quiet conversation with BB-8, watching as Finn stared at himself in the mirror. He was only partially dressed at the moment, clad in black trousers. He held the green and brown silk tunic in his hands, looking down at the material. “Finn?”

“They really want to name me as their heir and prince…” Finn murmured.

He smiled sadly, walking over to the other. “Hey…” Poe reached out and took the tunic from him, helping to slip it onto his body. He adjusted the silks, ensuring that it hung just show on the other’s body. “You’re going to be an amazing prince and an even better king when the time comes,” he said.

“I don’t even remember anything about this place or my people,” Finn said with a shake of his head. He blushed when Poe kissed him, returning the gesture with a kiss of his own before leaning against the other.

“Just take your time. I believe in you. So do your people,” Poe assured him.

Finn smiled a little at that, nodding his head before pulling back. “I trust you.”


End file.
